Los elegidos de los dioses
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: What If? Los dioses temen que la profecía de los tres grandes se cumpla, pero no acceden a que los semidioses mueran. Las moiras les vienen con una solución "Los campeones de los olímpicos originales se unirán para impedir la caída del olimpo"
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Las cosas en el olimpo no andaban demasiado bien-por no mencionar, una catástrofe-

Zeus acababa de descubrir que Poseidón había roto el pacto y tenía un hijo mortal, durante tres años había ocultado su existencia pero había cosas que no siempre podían ser un secreto. Tan pronto como se supo, convoco una reunión de emergencia del olimpo para ver que podían hacer para remediarlo.

Hasta ahora, la única opción no había sido muy apoyada.

— ¡De ningún modo tocaras a mi hijo! —exigió el dios de los mares, golpeando la punta del tridente con el suelo haciendo que un estruendo estallara en toda la habitación; las olas se agitaban en las costas de Nueva York sin que los dioses lo notaran debido a hallarse en el olimpo.

— ¡No puede cumplir los 16! —bramo Zeus, que sin intimidarse la electricidad inundaba el aire; una tormenta asolaba la ciudad. Una guerra de miradas se batía entre ambos hermanos, con la tensión palpable.

Los otros dioses, impasibles aunque algo inquietos; veían la disputa entre ellos. Entre los más molestos, destacaban Hera y Hades; Hera porque a pesar de las protestas de su esposo, este ya tenía dos hijos con la misma mortal, ya había discutido con el mismo sobre que el menor tendría que servirle a ella, aunque sin estar muy segura de como por el momento; Hades por otro lado estaba furico, tres de sus hijos habían estado en peligro de muerte-y una muerta-por la estúpida profecía y fue el único idiota en cumplirla, aunque no hablaría mucho debido a que dos de sus hijos seguían vivos y lo último que necesitaba era levantar miradas.

— Si me entero que has siquiera intentado lastimarle—amenazo Poseidón— me asegurare que tus hijos de ahoguen antes de lo que puedas agarrar tu rayo maestro.

— Poseidón…—le nombro con rabia, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no estaba jugando con el asunto. Pero por cómo le veía su hermano mayor, este tampoco.

Algunos de ellos opinaban que los semidioses deberían morir, siendo demasiado arriesgado que estos siguieran vivos. Otros en realidad preferían no tener que hacerlo, pero que entendían sino había un mejor Método. De todos ellos, Hestia; era la única que de ser por su lado prohibiría que dañaran a alguno, nunca había visto la pena de muerte como una solución y había creído que ellos eran mejores que los titanes como para recurrir a sus métodos. Sin embargo, ¿Quién haría que cambiaran de opinión?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Una luz inundo la sala; seguido por un aire decrepito y fantasmal, como si de repente todos ellos fueran mortales y pudieran morir en cualquier momento. Donde se hallaba la luz, una niebla llego; de las puertas salieron tres ancianas ataviadas con túnicas clásicas de Grecia, con unos velos negro cubriéndolas. Tenían una mirada taimada, aunque en sus ojos parecían disgustadas; lo que solo puso aún más nerviosos a los dioses.

De inmediato, todos se arrodillaban. Los dioses solían ser muy presumidos, orgullosos y prepotentes; sin embargo nadie podría negar el poder de esas diosas, aquellas divinidades que eran capaces de alterar sus destinos inclusive. Nadie era tan idiota como para cuestionarlas. Muy pocas veces ellas intervenían, si venían era por algo importante.

— Mis señoras—hablo Zeus con cautela— ¿a qué se debe su presencia?

— Hemos visto a donde conducen los hilos—hablo Láquesis, aquella que se encargaba de determinar el largo de un hilo— Las opciones que tomen, no importan a donde vayan; la profecía se deberá cumplir sin importar lo que determinen en esta reunión.

Los dioses se miraron anonadados, intercambiando las miradas lo más casualmente posible; ¿Entonces todo este tiempo de no tener hijos fue una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Habían interpretado mal la profecía del oráculo? Nunca consultaron a las parcas por la misma porque normalmente, el tratar de saber demasiado del destino solo empeoraba todo; no obstante ellas no estarían allí sino lo consideraran necesario.

— Si matando a los semidioses no lograremos nada…—empezó Poseidón, que a pesar de su seriedad estaba alegre por dentro. No quería que su hijo muriera, ni siquiera matar a los hijos de su hermano-por rivalidades que tuvieran, no le gustaba tener que recurrir a eso-al menos si ellas lo decían, no se atreverían a tocarle un pelo a los chicos— ¿Qué opción tenemos?

Las mismas se miraron por un segundo, como si decidieran de verdad contarles. Ellas sabían que interferir solo podría enredar más las cosas; pero el futuro que habían predicho era demasiado horrible, un precio demasiado alto a pagar y demasiado dolor para inocentes que no se lo merecían. No, habían hallado un modo; por drástico que fuera.

— Un grupo de campeones de los 12 olímpicos originales—dijo Cloto, que era la que hilaba— Los hijos de los tres grandes serán básicos para esta misión, pero si los primeros olímpicos determinan unos semidioses quienes crean dignos de ellos; podrán evitar que Cronos gane esa guerra.

Al oír esa parte, se quedaron estupefactos; sobretodo Hades y Hestia. Ellos fueron parte de los primeros olímpicos, antes de que se les diera lugar a Hermes-que antes era solo un dios menor mensajero-y Dionisio-a quién se le dio lugar gracias a Hestia-por lo cual ellos no tendrían forma de interferir. Y aun así, por igual se preguntaban; ¿Cómo funcionaría eso?

— Pero, ¿Cómo podríamos determinar quiénes serían nuestros campeones? —inquirió Artemisa. Por su parte, podía escoger tranquilamente a una de sus cazadoras en ese momento y no habría problema; ¿pero y los demás? Ella era la única cercana a semidioses-técnicamente Dionisio tenía esa libertad, pero dado que no participaba en esto y su amor por los semidioses, tampoco valía de mucho-sin contar que algunas de ellas no tenían hijos mortales que pudieran usar como opción.

— Los entrenaran—hablo Átropos; ella determinaba la muerte, quizás era mejor que ella dijera esa parte para que ninguno se atreviera a rechistar— ustedes les cuidaran y les enseñaran lo que crean indicado. Al momento de la verdad, determinaran quién será aquel que vaya con su bendición.

— Pero la ley-

— Se tendrá que romper—sentenció Cloto— su ley del contacto con sus hijos mortales se quebrantara tanto para los hijos de los tres grandes como cualquier olímpico que decida que su campeón será un hijo suyo. Romano o griego no importará; si es que el fin del mundo desean evitar.

Todos ellos tuvieron un escalofrío al oír esa parte. ¿Romano o griego, era en serio? Claro, ellos solo tenían bipolaridad grecorromana cuando ambos bandos estaban en guerra, pero de resto aun romano o griego eran sus hijos. No les gustaba mezclar a ambos por mantener la paz, pero de ser necesario era mejor preocuparse porque el mundo siguiera en una pieza; los detalles siempre podrían ir después.

Hades por otra parte se hallaba pensativo. No quería sacar a Nico y a Bianca; en primera era un campeón, así que no podría traer a ambos con la excusa de que los entrenaría; separarlos tampoco era la mejor de las ideas, sin contar que si sacaba a ambos no podría esconder al otro demasiado tiempo antes de que se enterara Zeus y él era capaz de asesinarlos porque no cumplió su mandato. Necesitaba otra opción.

Que no tardo en hallar. Una hija suya, su única descendencia que no había reencarnado al ser una heroína o acabado en los campos de castigo. Una poderosa que conservaba perfectamente todas sus memorias.

— Mis señoras—empezó a hablar con un tono persuasivo; aunque sus palabras eran para ellas, todos en la sala le seguían de cerca— Me temo que no tengo ningún hijo vivo por el momento…—temió por unos instantes que ellas le rectificaran; no había forma que no supieran el hecho de que sus hijos no estaban muertos, ¿Qué tantas posibilidades habrían de que metieran la mano también en eso? Para su suerte, callaron; quizás porque fuera necesario para el destino, o porque se apiadaron de él— Y dado que dicen que serán esenciales hijos de los tres grandes, tengo una hija mía en los campos de asfódelos que podría venir a ocupar ese puesto…

— ¡Inaceptable! —Bramó Zeus, mientras su rayo maestro se iluminaba ya sacaba chispas a diestra y siniestra— tu más que nadie debes…

— Es factible—le interrumpió Láquesis; aunque la mayor parte de los presentes se inquietaron por la electricidad que soltaba el arma del dios, como siempre están no parecían afectarle— como usted dice, son necesarios en esta ocasión. Para lograr la victoria algunas reglas tendrán que ser rotas, y esta es necesaria.

Hades pareció tranquilo, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca había sido una persona muy amorosa o sentimental, pero seguía siendo capaz de tener emociones y le había disgustado mucho cuando su hija tuvo que morir para evitar el alzamiento de su enemigo. Siempre se lamentó las condiciones en las que tuvo que vivir Hazel debido a que su madre fue demasiado terca para aceptar su ayuda; ahora podría cerciorarse que no le faltara nada.

Zeus estaba bastante molesto; odiaba la idea que sus leyes se tuvieran que ignorar y sobre todo si sus hermanos salían triunfantes ante esto, sin embargo no iba a dejar abierta la posibilidad que el olimpo cayera por su orgullo. Primero su reinado.

— En trece años, la profecía se tendrá que cumplir, de un modo u otro—anunció Átropos, logrando que otra vez el ambiente se tornara lúgubre y tenso— tienen ese tiempo para entrenar a su campeón o hallarlo para aquellos que estuvieron en el pacto. Los hijos de los tres grandes deberán llegar máximo a los 16; podrán encontrar métodos para preservar esta edad, pero igualmente el año correspondiente se cumplirá.

Seguido de esas palabras, las tres se fueron como si nunca hubieran venido; pero no había modo de que alguno de ellos olvidara lo ocurrido.

— Muy bien, ¿Cómo haremos? —pregunto Deméter, que se sentaba en su trono siendo imitada por los demás. Los únicos que no parecían interesados eran Dionisio-aunque por dentro se alegraba que por una vez, él no tendría que cargar con mocosos-y Hermes-este por otra parte, maldecía internamente; podría haber traído a uno de sus hijos y hecho entender que su perspectiva era totalmente equivocada, pero no podía-.

— Bueno, lo veo muy simple—dijo Atenea, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— traeremos a nuestros hijos aquí y les enseñaremos todo lo que creamos necesario, si la profecía se cumpliría cuando los hijos de mi padre y Poseidón tengan 16, es mejor que sean contemporáneos—después, su mirada fue a algunas diosas—el problema son aquellas que no suelen tener hijos.

— Por mi parte no hay problema—declaro Artemisa elevando el mentón, como si quisiera ver que la desafiaran—una de mis cazadoras puede obtener mi bendición—su mirada fue hacia dos de las hijas de Cronos— pero Hestia y Hera…

— Sé quién será mi campeón—aseguro Hera con una sonrisa; una demasiado perturbadora y manipuladora como para que alguno tomara bien la noticia.

— ¿Lo sabes? —pregunto curioso su marido. Ella sobre todos los dioses, odiaba a los hijos mortales de los demás; la idea de que ella cuidara de uno y se asegurara de su enseñanza.

— Si, la tengo—le respondió mordazmente, mientras se volteaba a mirarle a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando Zeus cayó en cuenta, había pedido antes que uno de sus hijos fuera su tributo para calmar su ira, y ahora se sabía cómo lo usaría.

— Yo tengo que buscar…—decía Hestia con un tono calmado y suave, en un intento por hacer que el ambiente entre sus familiares fuera más ameno. Ella más que nadie pasaba su vida viendo el mundo mortal, tenía una ligera idea de a quién podría educar, pero tendría que verificar primero— Bueno, creo que todos somos libres de ir a ver a nuestros elegidos.

Una vez dichas esas palabras, todos y cada uno de los dioses se fueron. Tanto aquellos que irían por sus futuros campeones, como aquellos que solo deseaban que esto no acabara en desastre.


	2. Los elegidos

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Advertencia: Es probable que este fic tenga slash y fem-slash.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los elegidos

Tan pronto como la mayor de los hijos de Cronos termino la frase, se fueron a buscar a aquellos a los que les darían su bendición de ahí en adelante.

O al menos, a encargarse de ello lo antes posible

**. . . **

— Es una locura—dijo Zeus tan pronto como se encontró en su palacio junto con su esposa. Estaba seguro que ella iba a la casa de los Grace al acabar la reunión, pero logró interceptarla y llevarla a su hogar donde había menos probabilidades de que los interrumpieran. No había forma de que armara una pelea en medio de los otros dioses, pero sin duda iban a tener esa charla.

Hera, sin perder el ritmo o la paciencia, el miro a los ojos.

— Tu mismo lo dijiste—le relato, con sus ojos castaños destellaron por su furia— ese niño seria para mí, por tu error al volver con la misma mortal el sería de mi propiedad. Y pienso usar lo que es mío.

— Y seguramente, no querrías que tuviera algo que ver con Thalia—aseguro cruzándose de brazos. No es que se dedicara a verlos todas las horas, pero sabía que ambos eran bastante unidos-de hecho, la mayor cuidaba de su hermano, dado que la madre de ambos no era muy responsable-. Puede que aceptara a Jason como su trofeo, pero estaba seguro que no superaría el hecho de que Thalia no estaría bajo su poder. Sin embargo, no importaba lo que Hera hiciera nada podría separar a los hermanos.

O eso creía.

— Perderán cualquier recuerdo del otro—declaro ella muy segura, mirándole directamente— no se acordaran que son hermanos, el no sabrá que es hijo tuyo; yo seré toda la familia que ese niño tendrá.

— ¡Hera! —grito enojado, llegando al punto límite de su paciencia. Había sido demasiado para ese mismo día, no iba a tolerar que otra persona más se le pasará por encima. Hera por un momento tartamudeo, pero no perdió el hilo del asunto.

— Me temo que esta vez, no hay opción—dijo con delicadeza y firmeza, aun temiendo repetir parte del episodio del yunque de hace unos siglos, no planeaba ceder. Había sido humillada por demasiado tiempo, iba a tenerlas contadas a todas— Ahora que me encargare de la formación de Jason, yo me asegurare de quitarle los recuerdos que tenga de Thalia; incluso si ella insiste en que son hermanos me asegurare de que no lo crea—decía mientras se apartaba unos pasos, preparándose para su salida— es tu decisión si prefieres que Thalia se vea como una loca…o que sufra, es igual—terminando esa frase, se fue por la puerta; aprovechando para teletransportarse a otro lugar.

Zeus bramó de ira; truenos zumbaron alrededor de Nueva York, con el viento tan fuerte que parecía temblar en la superficie, con una lluvia torrencial. Estaba completamente enojado de las manipulaciones de Hera, de no quedarle más opción que separar a sus hijos, de saber que le quito a los dos lo que más les importaba en el mundo.

Una vez ya más calmado, suspiro "_Lo lamento, Thalia_" pensó antes de desaparecer e ir por su hija, que si ya Hera había ido a buscar a Jason, estaría armando un escándalo.

**. . .**

Sally lloraba desconsolada, histéricamente abrazaba a su hijo-que le miraba entre confundido y triste, empezando a tener algo de empatía por su madre-sin dejar que Poseidón la consolara; él había tratado de abrazarle pero se había alejado como si se tratara de un monstruo. El dios suspiro; en serio, odiaba esto.

Le parecía bien la perspectiva de estar con su hijo. Hace siglos que no tenía un hijo inmortal y con los mortales nunca podía congeniar, al menos podría pasar tiempo con Perseus. El problema es que sabía lo mucho que este niño significaba para su madre; no había forma de que ella lo dejara ir. Por supuesto entendía las implicaciones de porque lo necesitaba, sin embargo eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Ni por asomo.

— Sally—le llamo Poseidón en un tono amable, queriendo que comprendiera. Él podía tomar al niño y marcharse, había hecho cosas peores; más no podía hacerle eso a alguien a quién había amado tanto como a ella, sobre todo con un alma tan dulce como la suya. No podía evitar sentirse culpable al prácticamente oír su corazón roto.

— ¡No! —le grito sin importarle el hecho de que era un dios, que podría vaporizarla o maldecirla, simplemente ya sin pensar nada— ¡No puedo Poseidón, sé que es importante, pero no puedo!

El dios de los mares suspiró; tuvo la esperanza que tratando charlar parsimoniosamente con ella podrían llegar a algo, odiaba tener que usar otros métodos, no obstante sino había opción…

— De acuerdo, me rindo—le soltó mientras extendía las palmas en gesto de rendición. Sally paró de llorar gimoteando un poco, más por la sorpresa que otra cosa; no podía creer que con tanta facilidad el dios había decidido que se iba a ir sin él pequeño. Por supuesto, no fue así.

El inmortal extendió los brazos, como si quisiera un abrazo de despedida. Con todo el malestar que le había hecho pasar ante la idea de perder a su bebé, sin contar los sentimientos que había tenido por él, la idea de un abrazo no le sonaba mal. Aun con Percy en brazos, se acerco y se acurruco en su pecho, deseando que aquel momento-el único que habían tenido como familia-durara para siempre. Lamentablemente, no podía ser así.

El dios susurro unas palabras en griego antiguo, un hechizo del sueño; donde ambos mortales cayeron dormidos. Poseidón se las arreglado para sostener a ambos sin riesgos de que alguno se cayera, depositando a la mujer en el sofá del pequeño departamento.

Antes de marcharse con su hijo, hizo una última cosa. No era Hécate, pero seguía siendo capaz de manipular ciertas cosas, aquellas que ayudaban a que los mortales no supieran de ellos: el olvido. Las pertenencias de Percy desaparecieron, los recuerdos de las personas que supieron de él igual, inclusivo de su propia madre.

Poseidón no tenía corazón para quitarle al niño dejándole el corazón destrozado, si era necesario dejarle un hueco sin saber el porqué…lo haría.

Miro al infante en sus brazos, que haría dormía tranquilamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios "_Es hora…hijo mío_" pensó antes de desaparecer, dejando para siempre el departamento.

**. . .**

Cuando Hestia decidió visitar una familia bendecida por la diosa de la batalla, con un padre mentalmente inestable; no creyó tener una charla tan pacífica.

Se encontraban en la parte de atrás en la enorme casa, cerca del jardín. A Hestia no le importaba hablar en ese ambiente, por el contrario, amaba la naturaleza; por lo visto a Reyna también le gustaba, la misma estaba dibujando en la zona del suelo del patio trasero, lo suficientemente alejadas para que no escuchara la conversación. Bebían papelón con Limón que la mayor-Hylla-había servido.

Tenía una mirada cautelosa, como si temiera que en cualquier momento pudiera pasar algo. Lucía hasta asustada; aunque dado el ambiente en el que vivía, no sabía si era de ella o de su padre.

— Él…se encuentra en la parte del sótano, en su estudio—dijo con delicadeza sosteniendo su vaso, aunque temblaba un poco. Hestia tenía la sospecha de que su estudio sonaba más a bunker anti bombardeo, y el hecho de que ninguna de ellas debía molestarle mientras estaba allí.

— Comprendo—decía mientras con sutileza miraba a Reyna. A pesar de la actitud asustadiza de su hermana de nueve años, la pequeña de tres parecía perfectamente. Estaba tarareando alguna clase de canción en español a la vez que se concentraba en el dibujo, balanceando los pies acostada en el suelo. Debía admitir que era muy mona— Querida, ¿tú sabes de los dioses?

— Si—asintió, bastante segura. Hestia había visto a la familia un par de veces, ella se dedicaba a vagar por distintas partes, donde hubiera una fuerte presencia de los dioses-griegos o romanos-; por siglos, vio el progreso de la familia, incluyendo la última generación; aunque sin estar totalmente segura de ellos— el rey de los dioses es Júpiter, su esposa es Juno; mamá es Bellona…

— Exacto—asintió un poco. Todos eran romanos, pero era lógico, su familia fue bendecida por una diosa romana, así que otra educación no iban a tener. Eso complicaba un poco las cosas, al menos si era ella— Sé que puede ser difícil de creer, pero yo soy Vesta.

Vale, era una pequeña mentira. En ese momento, ella se sentía como Hestia, sin embargo la diferencia no era mucha. No cambio demasiado cuando se hizo romana, era más importante; sin embargo seguía siendo ella misma.

Hylla le miro de arriba abajo, logrando hacerlo por la mesa de cristal. Hestia había cambiado su apariencia a la de una mujer joven, incluso se había vestido con ropas normales para llamar lo menos posible la atención; más que nada de los fantasmas que habitaban en ese lugar. Era posible que percibieran su presencia, pero al mirar, nadie adivinaría que es una diosa.

— Le creo.

La inmortal parpadeo un poco— ¿En serio?

La pequeña asintió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que un dios viniera a su casa. Puede que luego de verse inmersa en cosas tan extrañas, no fuera tan rara su visita; o quizás la semidiosa era lo suficientemente intuitiva para notar que poseía un aura más poderosa que la de una persona común. Ladeo la cabeza a un lado— ¿Por qué esta aquí?

"_Y aquí viene lo difícil_" pensó con un ligero lamento. Como había vigilado a la familia, sabía la situación de esta; su padre era mentalmente inestable y la llegada de la menor no ayudaba, por el momento no estaba tan mal, más temía el momento en que llegara a perder totalmente la cabeza y esas pobres niñas sufrieran a manos de su propio padre. Por eso había decidido que quería que una de ellas fuera su protegida; incluso si ella prefería la paz y ellas eran las hijas de la diosa romana de la batalla, había decidido que podían tener una vida mejor.

El problema, era que solo podía llevarse a una de ellas.

— Es algo complicado de decir, y se que quizás no parezca algo real pero…—miro a ella y a la pequeña; honestamente no había podido decidir a quién llevarse. Separar a las hermanas le parecía horrendo, tener que elegir alguna aún peor, más las circunstancias lo ameritaban— tengo la oportunidad de llevar a un niño conmigo al Olimpo y cuidarlo como si fuera mío; quisiera poder llevármelas a ambas—veía la sonrisa que se empezaba a formar en la chica, y trato de decir lo siguiente lo más rápido posible, como una bandita—no obstante, solo me puedo llevar a una.

La expresión de la cara se le congelo, como si comprendiera lo que eso quería decir. Podía notar el dolor en los ojos castaños, demasiado para una simple niña de nueve años. Estaba entre despedirse y ver otra opción o ir con las moiras y persuadirlas para que le dejaran llevar a las dos, sin embargo eligieron por ella.

— Llévese a Reyna—dijo volteando a un lado, en dirección a su hermana. Hestia parpadeo.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Llévese a mi hermana—repitió, mientras ponía los codos en la mesa y se echaba para adelante, mirando hacia abajo—Y-Yo me he dedicado a cuidar de Reyna lo mejor que he podido, tratando de protegerla de la ira de nuestro padre—decía con dificultad, aunque Hestia comprendía el caso. Conocía casi todos los casos de los hijos de los dioses; sabía que su situación era similar a la de Thalia con Jason, que lo cuidaba de su madre alcohólica— Yo solo soy una niña, no puedo hacer mucho— se lamento—no puedo dejarla sabiendo a lo que se tendría que enfrentar, he tratado de que no sepa que hay algo malo con papá y lo he logrado, no se por cuánto tiempo pueda seguir con esto—le vio a los ojos—pero usted puede protegerla, puede asegurarse que tenga una buena vida, puede cuidar de mi hermana—levanto levemente el mentón, valiente— quiero que se vaya con ella.

A pesar de su actitud, podía oír el miedo en su voz. Estaba aterrada, de la perspectiva de lidiar con su padre sola, de perder a su hermana, de estar sola. Más entendía la situación; había tenido que madurar muy rápido tratando de que su hermana no lo hiciera, teniendo inocencia solo por sus esfuerzos. No había forma de que viviera aceptando su oferta y dejándola con ese monstruo en formación; así que prefería saber que la dejo ir para una vida mejor.

Hestia en serio lamento no poder llevarse ambas.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente la una a la otra, siendo interrumpidas.

La diosa sintió como alguien le jalaba el pantalón, al bajar la mirada, Reyna le miraba sonriente y con un papel en mano.

— Es un gatito—dijo tendiéndole el dibujo, Hestia no tardo en tomarlo. Era una circulo enorme con triángulos como orejas, ojos dispares y una gran sonrisa con bigotes y una nariz de triangulo invertido— es Misifú, le encanta el pescado y es muy alegre; está al frente tomando su siesta.

Hylla puso una sonrisa melancólica— nosotras...solemos ver los gatos que hay en el vecindario, le ponemos nombres historias.

Hestia miró a ambas; eran muy parecidas, el mismo cabello negro, piel café con leche, ojos castaños. Sin embargo, en la mirada de Hylla había dolor, algo roto en su interior que solo el tiempo podría reparar. En los ojos de Reyna brillaba inocencia y alegría, Hestia se prometió que no dejaría que ese brillo desapareciera el tiempo que pudiera encargarse de la niña.

— Entiendo—decía mientras le sonreía a Reyna, contemplando el dibujo que había hecho.

Sin decir palabra, Hylla entro a la casa; oyó como revolvía algunas cosas, buscando algo que debía ser lo suficiente pequeño como para no hallarse con facilidad. Unos pocos minutos después volvió a aparecer con la mano en un puño, abriéndola para ver lo que había en su interior: un anillo plateado, con la antorcha y espada cruzados.

Hestia supo de inmediato lo que significaba. Era un símbolo de Bellona; tenía apariencia de ser antiguo, quizás una reliquia de la familia. Fue entonces cuando notó que Hylla también tenía uno, sujetado con una cadena plateada alrededor del cuello; quizás porque por el ancho no le quedaría.

— Quiero que se los des a Reyna, cuando llegue el momento—decía entregándole el pequeño objeto, empujándolo hacia ella. Reyna lo veía con curiosidad, también a las dos, sin entender muy bien qué pasaba. La inmortal iba a protestar; siendo griega no podía darle eso sin que levantara sospechas, aunque le había mentido a la semidiosa sobre eso podía idear algo que- — por favor, quiero que conserve algo de nuestra familia; para que no me olvide.

Noto que tenía los ojos cristalinos, como si fuera a llorar pronto; y no le sorprendería si así fuera. Hestia sabía que no había forma de que ganara esa batalla.

— De acuerdo—dijo mientras agarraba el anillo y se lo metía en un bolsillo, asegurándose que cuando llegara el momento correcto, se lo entregaría. En ese plazo de tiempo, la mayor se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo.

— Reyna…—hablo con amabilidad y delicadeza, cosas que no se creerían capaces de una mestiza con descendencia tan bélica— Te vas a tener que ir un tiempo, quizás no nos volvamos a ver—podía oír su voz romperse, parpadeando con fuerza— pero quiero que seas valiente, eres mi chiquita valiente ¿no? Estarás bien.

Reyna no parecía entender, como si las palabras "no volvernos a ver" no tuvieran cabida para su cabeza. Hylla le abrazo, ahora con las lágrimas rodando en sus mejillas— cuídate, hermanita.

Hestia parpadeaba, sintiendo la fuerte necesidad de llorar también. Era la diosa del hogar, familiarizada con la familia especialmente; había visto cosas desgarradoras, esta no era la más triste de ellas, pero sin duda demasiado melancólico para sus emociones. Hylla se separo de su hermana, quitándose las lágrimas lo mejor posible.

— Vamos, querida—susurro Hestia mientras agarraba la mano de la pequeña, que seguía viendo a su hermana con duda y confusión— vamos a casa.

Y con esas palabras, las dos desaparecieron.

**. . . **

Frederick estaba completamente pasmado.

Había estado trabajando en su estudio; en ese momento estaba revisando unos exámenes-como un favor a la universidad, estaba dando clases-mientras se decía que aquello era solo temporal. Por el momento no tenía un trabajo, no tenía mucha credibilidad sin contar que esas ocupaciones podrían ocupar días enteros y ahora tenía una hija en quién pensar.

Aunque tuviese problemas con la misma.

Él nunca había planeado el tener hijos, pensaba que solo al encontrar la mujer correcta y en el momento correcto. Creyó encontrar lo primero; y para cuando se vino a dar cuenta, una bebé recién nacida estaba en su pórtico, con una curiosa explicación que de no ser porque-en palabras de Atenea- "Tenía una visión del mundo que podía ser llamada tanto extraordinaria, como loca" pudo creerle.

Él cuidar de una bebé no era fácil, no tenía la preparación, ni psicológica como para saber cuidar de ella. Apenas había sobrevivido los primeros tres años y si era cierto sobre que las cosas se dificultaban cuando crecía-o que había nuevos retos, era igual-no sabría cómo afrontarlo.

Suspiro mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz, tomando una buena taza del café negro al que se había tenido que acostumbrar desde que tenía a una recién nacida a su cargo. Annabeth era muy inteligente-con su madre, era imposible otra cosa-pero seguía teniendo TDAH y era difícil cuidar a una niña así; sin contar que odiaba su trabajo de profesor. Entre ambos factores solo le habían provocado malhumor, lo que no hacía muy feliz a su pequeña hija; logrando que todo fuera peor.

Aun así, no es como si hubiera querido lo que se entero más tarde.

Había salido un momento para ver cómo estaba Annabeth; la pequeña había tomado una siesta y por eso fue que aprovecho ese momento para corregir los exámenes. Creyó que quizás le hubiera llamado o no oyó o algo por el estilo; ya que no era normal que la bebé durmiera por tanto tiempo. Cuando abrió la puerta, todo en la habitación había desaparecido, salvo una nota.

"_Esto cruel, más porque es una nota; pero pienso que era la forma correcta de que te enteraras. _

_Necesitaba tener a Annabeth conmigo, cosas importantes sucederán y creo que es la elección indicada. _

_Sé que nunca quisiste tener una hija, al menos ahora sé que podrás ser feliz._

_Atenea_"

Sé quedo de piedra, estático en la habitación. Releyó la nota varias veces, mientras examinaba el cuarto vació; antes de salir corriendo de allí. Miro todo el apartamento, todas las cosas de Annabeth habían desaparecido; sus ropas, sus juguetes, no quedaba nada de su propiedad; solo las fotos podrían ser testigos que esos años no fueron un sueño loco.

Leyó varias veces la parte final de la carta. ¿Atenea estaría resentida por la forma en la que cuido de su hija? ¿No le había parecido que fue un padre en todos estos años que la dejo a su cuidado? ¿Se había inventado lo de que pasaría algo importante solo como excusa? Atenea era muy inteligente, pero nunca fue muy buena con las emociones; no sabía si por ello es que la había llevado a llevarse a su hija.

Se quedo allí, mirando el suelo. Pensando en cómo por mucho tiempo vio a su pequeña como la razón para no poder cumplir sus sueños, algo que robaba su tiempo y daba problemas. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuando la había amado, y que nunca pensó en la posibilidad de perderla.

Con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, se llevo una mano a los ojos "_Annabeth_"

**. . . **

Atenea no era la única a la que le gustaba hacer las cosas de forma indirecta.

Tristán había salido del set como si se le fuese la vida en ello, conduciendo de una forma que probablemente saldría en los tabloides de mañana; pero no es algo que le importara.

Cuando tuvo un descanso y vio el buzón de mensajes de su celular, de no haber sido porque solo una persona podría tener esa aterciopelada voz, hubiera pensando que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto.

Llegó corriendo a la enorme casa que había podido comprar por su carrera en ascenso-aunque según cómo iban las cifras, pronto iban a poder acceder a tener algo mejor-y empezó a gritar como un desquiciado el nombre de su hija y de la niñera. Debido a lo mucho que ocupaba su tiempo el trabajo, había puesto a su secretaria a buscar a alguien capacitado para que cuidara de la pequeña mientras él estaba ocupado; ¿qué tal le había ido a la "fantástica y única" que Jane contrato? Estaba repantigada en el sofá, durmiendo como una bendita.

La mujer mayor con gran experiencia en niños yacía sentada en uno de sus lujosos muebles, tenía un sueño tan profundo que ni con sus gritos y zarandeos se despertó, como si le hubieran echado una hechizo para dormir o algo por el estilo. Al poco tiempo dejo el ejercicio que parecía inútil y siguió buscando en la primera planta, hasta que fue a la segunda y al primer lugar que fue era su habitación.

— Es imposible—murmuro impactado, ingresando en el cuarto. Estaba totalmente vació, era como si hubiera traído a un grupo de fortachones a llevárselo todo lo más rápido posible. ¿Cómo había hecho todo eso tan rápido? Cuando le pregunto a los vecinos todos parecían sorprendidos, no había estado ningún camión o algo por el estilo; como si hubiera aparecido y desaparecido sin más.

Se quedo con la mirada en el suelo, en las relucientes baldosas blancas que reflejaban el uniforme negro de los policías que le estaban haciendo preguntas sobre su ex novia y las razones por las que repentinamente se había llevado a su hija.

— _Me he dado cuenta de mi error Tristán, he decidido llevarme a nuestra hija conmigo_—reprodució el mensaje de voz que seguía en su teléfono, sin poder procesar las palabras en su cabeza, como un sonido hueco y vació.

Todas las posibilidades que habían visto no tenían sentido; si una mujer como ella de repente volvía con su viejo amor que estaba siendo famoso, trataría de cazarlo, de secuestrar a su hija, de lograr tener parte del dinero que había acumulado. ¿Por qué sino, vendría ahora? Había tenido dos años para ir por su hija, no parecía coincidencia que por su sorpresiva fama esta apareciera.

Tenía mucho dinero, estaba rodeado de lujos. Aun así, había perdido a lo más valioso en su vida.

"_Piper_" pensó en un lamento, mientras agarraba una foto de su pequeña. Se sentía destrozado a un nivel que no creía posible; creyó que no sufriría dolor mayor que cuando perdió a la única mujer que había amado, pero ahora que hija no estaba, con un recuerdo de la misma mujer, era como si hubieran escarbado en la herida y la hubieran hecho mayor.

"_Debí haber estado en casa_" se dijo así mismo "_Si hubiera estado la habría convencido, hablado con ella, hecho entender…que pudimos haber sido una familia_" el aun la quería, no habría tenido problemas en aceptarlas y que hubieran estado los tres juntos. Ahora, las había perdido a ambas para siempre.

. . .

Lo que habían hecho las dos no habían estado bien; aun así, Hefestos creía que debió pensar mejor las cosas cuando apareció en el apartamento de Esperanza diciendo que venía por el niño.

— ¡Debes estar jodiendome! —dijo en su idioma natal, ya que en su casa habían hablado español tanto por su padre como su madre mexicana. Le lanzo un florero con la frase, teniendo sus ojos brillantes de rabia.

Ella era una madre responsable-siempre la vigilaba, como al resto de sus hijos-por lo cual cuidaba su lengua y más de no dejar trozos de cosas frágiles que podrían dañar a su pequeño. Pero la mujer era toda una latina de sangre caliente, por lo cual al decirle que quería llevarse a Leo, se había desatado una fiera sin control.

"_Quizás debí pedirle ayuda a Afrodita_" pensó mientras esquivaba el objeto que caía sin remedio en la pared de la habitación. El bebé de dos años estaba en un sofá en la esquina del pequeño apartamento, observando con ojos curiosos la escena; había estado agarrando algunas de las herramientas de su madre, hasta las había unido como si hubiera creado el esqueleto de una estructura "_Chico listo_" pensó para sí, no solo por lo que había creado a tan corta edad; sino porque era lo suficientemente inteligente para no acercarse a su mamá.

También era cierto que no le gustaba la idea de tener que pedirle ayuda a su esposa. Su relación no es que fuera mala, sin embargo no le gustaba ser el hazme reír por tener a la esposa olímpica más infiel que la historia haya podido conocer, sin contar que Afrodita era demasiado emocional-una de las razones por las que no se habían entendido muy bien en esos milenios de matrimonio arreglado-por lo cual no le gustaba pedirle ayuda.

Aunque si con eso evitaba el intento de asesinato de Esperanza-por inútil que este fuera-, tampoco era tan mala idea.

"_Bueno, ya me metí en esto así que_" — Por favor Esperanza, vamos a hablarlo.

— ¡No hay una mierda que hablar! —le grito molesta, se había agachado para buscar sus herramientas para lanzárselas, antes de notar que las tenía su hijo y recordar que el mismo estaba presente. Con el corazón un poco ablandado-aunque aun molesta-agarro al niño en sus brazos— Sabía que eras un dios, no tuve ningún problema con criar a Leo sola; solo quería que viera a su padre y lo conociera, ¡no que se fuera con él!

"_Esto en serio no es fácil_" pensó mientras la miraba. Tártaro, había amado a esa mujer, incluso ahora que quería lastimarle entendía que vio en ella que le resulto tan atractivo. Era cálida y amorosa, no se fijaba en la gente por su aspecto sino en el interior; aun con su vida del asco y la perspectiva de ser madre soltera, había sido totalmente feliz con su trabajo mediocre y su pequeño niño.

La verdad es que podría haber ido por otra persona, tenía a otros hijos con madres menos insistentes, sin embargo no era solo por Leo. Sabía que su hijo sería brillante, quizás más que sus hermanos; pero también había heredado el don de crear y manipular el fuego, una habilidad así podía ser peligrosa, lo último que quería era que sucediera algo a alguno de los dos por ello.

Decidió que era mejor apelar a eso.

— Es lo mejor para él.

— Como estés sugiriendo que no soy una buena madre terminaras con el martillo en el-

— Nunca sugeriría eso—se apresuro a decir, sin querer ver el final de esa frase— es por esto —decía mientras con un poco de concentración, una pequeña llama aparecía en su nariz. El pequeño Leo trato de mirarse así mismo, o por lo menos a su nariz, pareció seguir el ejercicio un tiempo hasta que finalmente, una pequeña llama apareció en la punta de este; a lo que el pequeño aplaudió feliz mientras su madre tragaba, nerviosa— estoy seguro que tú ya lo sabías, ¿no?

— Eso…es no importa—aseguro, mientras se tragaba el miedo; aunque no por ella, sino por el pequeño— ¿y que si hace fuego? Es inmune también.

— Tú no lo eres, eres solo una mortal.

— Eso no me importa—decía mientras aseguraba más su agarre en el niño— seré cuidadosa, aprenderé sobre curar quemaduras si hace falta, no soy una mujer blanda Hefestos.

— ¿Y si se quema la casa? ¿Si alguien ve que hace fuego? Los mortales no saben lo que ven, pero si no lo ven haciendo fuego lo verán jugando con un encendedor o vete a saber que—relato, notando como las defensas de la mujer se hacían menos, llegando a lo que justamente había estado temiendo— Conmigo no pasara eso, soy inmune al fuego y mi palacio también lo es, nadie lo mirara raro en el Olimpo.

— ¿Y por qué ahora apareces y me dices eso? Según me dijiste no podía estar contigo, ¿qué ha cambiado? —interrogo recurriendo a la rabia, sin querer admitir sus temores. No quería que su hijo fuera tachado de raro, que provocara un accidente y luego terminara en problemas. Había una razón porque rara vez estaba con su familia y era esa; poca gente llegaría a comprender lo especial y único que era Leo, no quería que su niño resultara lastimado por ello.

Hefestos temió que se le notara demasiado el nerviosismo al recordar a las moiras, pero no perdió el ritmo.

— Es algo secreto, no puedo contarte—trato de dar una evasiva, volviendo a lo de antes— el punto es: sabes que estará más seguro conmigo, que no tendrá nada que temer o que ocultar. Sé que eres una gran mamá, y por eso elegirás lo correcto para él.

Esperanza titubeo un poco, antes de mirar al bebé. Este seguía tratando de ver su nariz-o el fuego que creo, es igual-como si fuera más difícil eso que hacer que brotara una flama de él. Amaba ese chico, más que a su propia vida; tenía la esperanza-valga la redundancia-de que podría darle una vida normal, de que podrían ser felices y ya vería que hacer con los poderes de su hijo; pero Hefestos era más que un pesimista, todo lo que dijo se podía hacer realidad, y si se hacía…

Tenía los ojos llorosos, y estaba segura que se odiaría cada día de su vida por lo que iba a hacer.

— Tenlo—decía mientras soltaba un poco a Leo, lo suficiente para que el dios pudiera sujetarlo-lo que hizo, aunque solo porque la fragilidad de la mujer le hacía imposible decirle que no; odiaba las emociones-dejando rápidamente los brazos vacios en la mujer— llévatelo, antes de que me arrepienta.

El dios de la forja asintió un poco, antes de desaparecer frente a la mirada empañada y borrosa de la latina. Pronto todas las pertenencias de Leo abandonaron la habitación, dejando sola a la mujer con sus recuerdos y memorias. Hincándose en el suelo, lloró por la decisión más difícil que tuvo que hacer.

**. . . **

Ninguna situación había sido fácil para los dioses, lidiar con los padres-o responsables-de los pequeños había sido un asunto delicado y doloroso. Hades se alegraba de que no tendría que lidiar con eso, el simplemente la buscaría entre los campos de Asfódelos.

Quizás, estaba subestimando la situación.

Cuando apareció ante ella, vestía su túnica de seda negra y su corona de oro trenzado, al menos se había puesto en un tamaño razonable para un humano. Eran sus ropas típicas del inframundo, pensó que luego de tantas décadas viendo ese tipo de vestimentas y de su primer encuentro-aunque haya estado como Plutón-estaría habituada. Se equivoco.

— P-Por favor padre, si ha venido a castigarme—tartamudeaba un poco, quizás impactada por su presencia. El dios se quedo sorprendido, ¿Por qué Tártaros habría de castigarle? Ella no había hecho nada, ¿tan mala impresión tenía de él? ¿Creía que solo había acudido para amargarle su existencia? El sentimiento le sacudió un poco, pero no se dejo llevar; ahora podría corregir todo esto.

— No, hija mía—dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le extendía la mano— he venido para que vengas conmigo, vivirás en mi palacio de ahora en adelante.

Hazel le miro dudosa, obviamente tenía preguntas "¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué ahora?" en sus ojos lo veía, mas parecía demasiado asustada para llegar a decirlo realmente. Titubeando un poco, agarro la mano de su padre antes de subir a un carro griego con caballos esqueletos; el transporte que había usado para llegar. Juntos partieron hacia el palacio como la propia realeza.

"_De aquí en más, todo cambiará_" pensó Hazel sin poder creer como de repente iba en camino hacia una nueva vida.

Y no tenía idea de la razón que tenía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía planeado no poner notas de autora en este fic, pero creo que hay cosas que aclarar.

Lamento no haber puesto a todos, pero el tener que crear Oc para los padres de todos, y las reacciones de estos era algo muy tedioso. Trate de hacerlo lo más diferente y entretenido posible, ojala les gustara.

Tengo planeado que se enteren de los otros elegidos en el próximo cap.

También les digo que en otras historias, por mi integridad de escritora y respeto a Rick he dejado las parejas originales; en este fic he decidido no hacerlo. ¿Por qué? No estoy segura, puede ser que me haya influenciado el querer seguir el ejemplo de mi escritora favorita, o quizás como aquí puedo cambiar la historia también puedo hacerles ver las cosas de forma diferente, pero en fin.

Tengo planeado-o al menos en mi cabeza-seguir con el percabeth, pero realmente dudo seguir con el Frazel o Jasper, ya que para ser sincera detesto estas parejas. Probablemente haya Theyna o solangelo-en este tengo mis dudas-honestamente ya lo veré, porque supuestamente este fic no es romántico, pero como soy yo nunca se sabe.

Lo de los aspectos romano-griego es porque al parecer según vi en el final de BoO, solo cuando los grupos entran en conflicto se crea la disociación romana. Sino, ahí estaban las amazonas que conocían ambos bandos y nada; es cuestión de perspectiva.

Creo que tendré que quitar el hecho de que en este punto Hera preparaba la vida de los semidioses, ya que crearía mucho rollo.

Muy bien, creo que esto es todo, gracias por leer.

Lira.


	3. Bienvenido si se le puede llamar así

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bienvenido" si se le puede llamar así

Cuando a Macaria le mandaron un comunicado-entiéndase, un esqueleto con una nota-para ir al palacio de sus padres porque su madre en serio necesitaba tranquilizarse y Deméter llegaría un poco tarde, no tenía idea de lo que sería.

— ¡De ninguna manera, me niego! —se oía gritonear a su madre, la reina Perséfone; normalmente podía mantenerse calmada en su jardín en el inframundo, mas ahora ni eso ayudaba.

Macaria estaba sentada en una mesa con tabla de cristal y esqueleto de hierro, una belleza del inframundo. Perséfone que había estado sentada a su lado ahora caminaba de un lado a otro colérica; su hija en parte entendía el enfado que la diosa de la primavera tenía, después de todo, ¿A quién le gustaría que su marido le fuera infiel y luego tuvieran que tener al bebé en la casa?

"_Aunque claro, ella no es una bebé_" pensó la diosa de las muertes amables mientras veía como la niña se escondía lo mejor posible tras las túnicas oscuras de su padre, sin afectarle en lo más mínimo el material por ser una hija del inframundo. La chica tenía una mirada asustada y levemente incomoda, lo cual era normal dado que debía tratar con el enojo de su madrastra.

Hades suspiro.

— Perséfone, esto no se trata de que nos guste o no—le decía en un tono que parecía revelar que en realidad odiaba esto tanto como ella, Macaria notó algo de dolor en los ojos dorados de Hazel con esa frase, pero era solo porque no le conocía. Macaria conocía a su padre y notaba que debajo de esa actuación estaba feliz, como si hubiera querido tener a su hija junto a él desde hace mucho. Hades era más amoroso con sus hijos de lo que uno creería, simplemente no lo dejaba ver fácilmente.

Pero ese no era el asunto.

— ¡Me da igual si el Olimpo cae! ¿A ti que te importa? ¡Te dejaran en paz una vez desaparezcan! —le grito la esposa, obviamente estando demasiado ofuscada para pensar racionalmente. Hades masajeo sus sienes.

— Perséfone, desaparecía todo lo de arriba, no solo el Olimpo—le recordó; Cronos tenía sed de destrucción, y si volviera todo el mundo terrenal una tierra árida no le sorprendería para nada.

— ¡Mejor, no más mortales que mueran y que amplíen tu reino! —le recrimino, mientras el dios de los bajos fondos bufaba.

Macaria en realidad no les prestaba atención a sus padres, su madre podía ser bastante necia y poco coherente enfadada y su padre nunca había sabido cómo lidiar con una mujer enojada. Se había quedado viendo a la chica, parecía que entre más parecían olvidarse de ella más tranquila se sentía; Macaria en realidad no había tenido contacto con los hijos mortales de su padre-ella normalmente estaba en su palacio en la isla de los Bienaventurados y sus hijos estaban en el mundo terrenal, así que nada-y no es que se llevara muy bien con su hermana Melíone-su obsesión con torturar espíritus y mortales circundantes no era algo que compartiera-pero esta chica parecía agradable, no lucía como una persona que adorara torturar, ni siquiera cruel.

Macaria silenciosamente se acerco, con su vestido negro, cabello y ojos iguales con su piel blanco fantasmal combinaba perfectamente con el ambiente del inframundo. Con la disputa entre los dioses ni siquiera notaron que ya no estaba sentada, ni siquiera la niña.

— No te preocupes, mamá solo es así de irracional cuando se molesta—le dijo posando una mano en su hombro, a lo que la chica casi da un respingo, volteándose a verla.

— ¿Q-Quién eres? —pregunto tragando un poco, bastante nerviosa y asustada. Macaria ladeo la cabeza; no solían verla mucho así-quizás porque entre todas las cosas del inframundo, ella era de las más agradables-.

— Soy tu hermana, Macaria—se presento, levemente curiosa de que no supiera quién era; aunque si su madre no le hablaba de la mitología poco se podía hacer— ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

— S-Soy Hazel—tartamudeo, aun bastante asustada. La diosa le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

— Hey, tranquilízate, no es como si tuviera algo contra mis hermanos mortales—se encogió un poco de hombros—me sorprende que madre no esté acostumbrada para este punto, los dioses llevan haciendo esto por siglos.

Hazel parecía un poco más calmada ante las palabras amables; toda esa idea para ella era demasiado extravagante, el estar en una disputa familiar entre dos dioses por una adopción para quedarse a vivir en los bajos fondos no era algo que pasara a menudo precisamente. Se estaba tranquilizando por la presencia amable de su hermana, pero no duro demasiado ante otra sorpresa.

— ¡Ya llegue Hades! ¿Cuál es la situación tan problemática para la que me llamaste? —pregunto la diosa de los cultivos apareciendo de repente, mientras traía en brazos a una bebé.

Perséfone paro un momento su pataleta para ver a su madre un momento— ¿Qué tienes contigo?

Una sonrisa apareció en la diosa— Esta es tu hermana, Miranda Gardiner—decía mientras jugueteaba con la pequeña niña de dos años, tenía un cabello rubio como la seda de maíz, con unos ojos verdes clorofila. La diosa dejó un momento a la bebé para mirar a la familia del inframundo, notando como su nieta estaba hablando con su sobrina; de repente lo entendió todo— Oh si, mencionaste que traerías una niña muerta para que ocupara el puesto.

— D-Disculpen—hablo Hazel, haciendo que de repente todas las miradas fueran a ella. Odiaba eso, odiaba ser el centro de atención pues le recordaba la época en la que solo la veían así para burlarse de ella, pero mantuvo la compostura— ¿Qué puesto? Antes han hablado muy rápido en un idioma que no conozco, no me he enterado de nada.

Los olímpicos se miraron entre ellos. Era un asunto delicado, se estaban saltando una de las normas más duras de Zeus por todo esto, sin embargo hasta el rey de los dioses debía admitir que no valía la pena hacer respetar esa la ley si todos morían en el proceso.

No habían discutido como harían con ellos para explicarles que eran los únicos en vivir con sus padres; la mayoría de ellos aun tenían tiempo para pensarlo-eran poco más que bebés la mayoría de ellos-pero claro, el caso de Hades era una excepción.

— Es algo complicado Hazel—empezó a decir Hades, mientras se inclinaba hacia su hija— pero las moiras nos mencionaron que necesitaríamos un hijo de todos los olímpicos originales, y yo te escogí a ti.

Desde el punto en que se viera, era una mentira a medias. Técnicamente la había escogido porque no había ninguno vivo, o al menos eso era lo que creía Deméter. A pesar de eso, Hades si pudo haber escogido a algún hijo en los elíseos que pudiera ir o hasta sacar a alguno de los campos de castigo. Pero se decidió por ella, por su poder, su integridad, por el hecho de que tenía derecho a una segunda oportunidad luego de todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

Hazel estaba sorprendida y consternada, solo había visto a su padre una vez en la vida; ¿y ahora le elegía sobre todos los demás para que viviera con él? Era un cambio muy grande.

— No la quiero aquí—declaro Perséfone, terca. Miro a su madre como esperando que le diera la razón, pero esta no tenía tal idea.

— Perséfone, es necesario; una demanda de las moiras no puede no escucharse—dirigió una mirada a Hazel— aunque admito que esta semidiosa tampoco es gran cosa—decía viéndola con escrutinio. La pequeña solo se encogió sobre sí misma, mientras Macaria le acariciaba un poco la espalda para darle apoyo. Hades deseaba replicar, su hija incluso había detenido a un gigante y enfrentado a Gea; pero se vería demasiado sospechoso de hacerlo. Deméter pensaba en algo que calmara a su hija inmortal, y rápidamente la obtuvo— ¿Por qué no trabaja en el jardín?

— ¿Qué? —repitieron todos los presentes, sin que les entrara a la cabeza que clase de idea tuvo la diosa de los cultivos. La misma asintió convencida.

— Normalmente sugiero que trabajo en los cultivos porque forja carácter, pero ya que la chica debe vivir en el inframundo; puede trabajar en el jardín para ti, Perséfone—sugirió, mientras a la mencionada se le ponía una sonrisa maquiavélica.

— Excelente idea, madre—decía bastante satisfecha; quizás no pudiera hacerle nada debido a que su marido sin duda no contendría su ira-y su padre tampoco, dado que si el destino del mundo dependía de esto no iba a medirse en cuanto al castigo-. Hades suspiro, si eso calmaba a su mujer era mejor que nada.

— Yo no sé nada de plantas—susurro la pequeña que ante la mirada de su madrastra ya sabía que el inframundo no sería un lugar demasiado agradable para ella.

— Yo puedo ayudarte, tanto escuchar a mamá y a la abuela Deméter hablando de eso tiene que servir de algo—le dijo Macaria al oído, dándole una pequeña sonrisa de aliento.

Hazel sonrió un poco, alegrándose de que al menos ya tenía a alguien de su parte. Quizás vivir en el inframundo no fuera tan malo.

**. . . **

— Jason querido, esta es Thalia—decía Hera con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras cargaba al pequeño infante en sus brazos ante la mirada de la mencionada y su padre, Zeus,

Los cuatro se encontraban en el palacio de Zeus y Hera en el Olimpo, el lugar en donde vivían y donde ahora residirían también los muchachos. Hera ya había ido a pasar a buscar al bebé, a lo que luego de unos momentos su esposo fue a por la chica. A pesar de todos sus siglos de edad, estaba convencido que nunca olvidaría lo que paso.

— _¡Tienes que recuperarlo!_ —_reclamo molesta Thalia, que sin el miedo usual que debería tener, se enfrentaba a su padre mirándole cara a cara. La mansión era un desastre, Thalia había deshecho gran parte de todo en un arranque de ira, si es que parte del desastre no era culpa de Beryl que estaba desmayada en su habitación con media botella de vino ya en su sistema._

_Zeus suspiró, no iba a ser fácil— Thalia; Hera tiene derecho a reclamar por él…lo pidió desde un principio, era demasiado dos hijos con la misma madre, debía hacer algo para aplacar su ira._

— _¡Pero no es culpa de Jason!_ —_Recrimino la chica_— _¡Es solo un bebé, él no deseo ser tu hijo y yo tampoco!_

_Zeus no dijo al respecto, aunque si tenía un nudo en la garganta. Nunca pudo ser un verdadero padre con sus hijos, el instauro una ley y no podía ser el primero en romperla, no es que estuviera especialmente encariñado con sus hijos no obstante, ningún padre quería oír a su hijo diciéndole que desearía tener otro padre. _

_El dios noto como adquirían peso las palabras de Hera poco tiempo atrás "Es tu decisión si quieres que Thalia parezca una loca…o que sufra, es igual" ella no aceptaría el hecho de que Jason no se acordara de ella, menos el que quizás pudiera odiarla; Hera haría todo lo que fuera necesario para separarlos, y no tenía idea de cuánto de eso podría aguantar la niña. _

_Sin verse con otra opción toco su frente, sellando sus recuerdos de su hermano por si alguna vez, podía volverlos a tener. _

A pesar de que estaba seguro que Hera ya sello las memorias de Jason tal y como él hizo con las de Thalia, no podía evitar estar nervioso. Si alguno hacia el más mínimo acto de cariño Hera podía volverse un poco desquiciada, y eso no era agradable para nadie.

— Thalia es una hija de Zeus—le dijo de forma despectiva, a lo que la nombrada no se sorprendió. La diosa odiaba a todos los hijos de Zeus, si Jason no entraba en la categoría era porque este sería de su propiedad; aunque Thalia ni siquiera sabía que Jason era hijo de Júpiter, y mucho menos su hermano. Luego miro a Jason— como mi campeón, tienes que ser mejor que todos los otros semidioses.

Ninguno estaba tan seguro que tanto entendería el chico de la charla semi-psicópata de la diosa, pero parecía entender lo suficiente del asunto. Thalia enarco una ceja, entendiendo rápidamente a donde iban los tiros.

— ¿Se supone que este mocoso debe competir conmigo? —inquirió entre la incredulidad y la molestia. Cada vez que miraba al niño le dolía la cabeza, con una cierta sensación familiar que no lograba adivinar del todo de donde venía, pero solo aumentaba el dolor y por lo tanto, su molestia. El chico frunció el ceño, como si entendiera el comentario que hizo al respecto y estuviera igualmente enfadado.

La diosa miró con satisfacción el enojo de ambos, mientras su esposo no lograba hacer otra cosa más que lamentarse.

**. . .**

Artemisa estaba más nerviosa de lo que aparentaba.

— No puedo creer que no confíes en mí—le encaro su hermano con un puchero, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a un bebé de cabellos rubios con ojos azules como los suyos, obviamente era hijo suyo el pequeño Will.

Artemisa se limito a rodar los ojos sin decir palabra.

Cuando Apolo fue a buscar a su hijo para el entrenamiento, ella le siguió la pista. No tenía porque nombrar a nadie ahora o agarrar a una cazadora y entrenarla personalmente; ella seguiría con sus chicas hasta que encontrara a la que destacara más para cuando se cumpliera la profecía-estaba casi segura que sería Zoe, pero esos eran detalles aparte-.

Pero no confiaba en su hermano, ¿y cómo iba a hacerlo? ¡Para verse mayor que ella, actuaba como si realmente fuera adolescente! Conquistando chicas, yendo con su carro del sol aquí para allá como si fuera un regalo de su papi en lugar de una responsabilidad. ¿Quién la culpaba de pensar que no sería un padre decente? Si, quizás le enseñara de música y todo eso, pero las verdaderas responsabilidades de un padre no consistían en eso y ella estaba preocupada.

Claro, incluso si era un chico.

Ella hubiera preferido que escogiera a una de sus hijas; pero el insistió en Will. Al parecer heredo sus habilidades curativas más que cualquier otro de sus hijos, y la diosa de la luna no negaba que algo así sin duda sería útil en la misión.

"_Al menos no se ha ido a ninguna parte_" pensó un poco esperanzada mientras se encontraban en el palacio. Ya habían llegado a donde residía Apolo, todo dorado y pomposo-una de las tantas razones por las que no solía pasar por allí-exceptuando la habitación del pequeño, la original que su madre había hecho para él y que trajo Apolo porque tenía todas sus cosas.

No había sido agradable para nadie la conversación con la madre del pequeño, Artemisa no entendía porque una mujer con tanta integridad y moral termino enamorándose de su hermano-en realidad, de haberla encontrado de adolescente le hubiera propuesto ser cazadora-sin embargo habían logrado el cometido.

El pequeño se encontraba jugueteando con el cabello de su padre, parecía una escena tan linda y familiar…

Artemis no estaba segura de cómo fue tan estúpida para creer que eso iba a permanecer así por más de dos segundos.

— ¡Oh! Mira la hora, tengo que ir a vigilar a mi rebaño de vacas del sol—decía mientras miraba en su muñeca-gesto absurdo porque ni traía reloj-y le tendía el pequeño a su hermana— ¿Me lo cuidas? ¡Gracias!

— ¡Oye! —le reclamo Artemisa, que agarraba a Will como si fuera radioactivo— ¡Si tu ya ni vigilas a esas vacas! —le reclamo; ella sabía que su hermano era demasiado perezoso y que se las encasqueto a alguien-aunque no tenía ni idea de quién-era más probable que tuviera una cita con una chica linda que otra cosa. Iba a seguir protestando cuando este desapareció en una nube dorada— ¡Vuelve aquí! —grito a la nada, ya que dudaba que en serio su hermano escuchara.

Miro al infante por un segundo. Will le veía con total curiosidad, aparentemente hipnotizado por los ojos de luna que la diosa poseía; parecía no tomarle cuidado a que su padre se fuera-para lo que le había visto en su vida, tampoco era tan raro-.

La diosa no sabía que era peor; que su hermano le dejara a su hijo o que fuera tan ingenua para pensar algo diferente. Se quedo viendo al pequeño antes de suspirar; ella podía esta en varios lugares a la vez como cualquier dios, por lo cual podría ir con sus cazadoras y quedarse con el niño, lo que era una ventaja dado que no creía que Apolo volviera pronto.

De un momento a otro, el pequeño de dos años tenía los ojos llorosos y gimoteaba, amenazando con llorar.

— Shh shhh, ya ya—susurro con un tono calmado, mientras acunaba al bebé en sus brazos y le arrullaba. Ella tenía muchas esferas de poder, una de ellas era el proteger a las mujeres embarazadas, por lo mismo ella era buena con los pequeños.

Sin ningún tapujo, agarro el biberón del pequeño y sentándose en una mecedora que probablemente había puesto la mamá del semidiós; se sentó y empezó a darle de comer.

**. . . **

No todas las diosas tenían capacidades tan maternales como las de Artemisa.

Atenea examinaba la habitación de su hija con una mirada despectiva. ¿Qué eran todas esas cosas que había comprado Frederick para su hija? ¿Peluches, muñecas y replicas de plástico de objetos-de cocina, de limpieza, etc-? ¡Su hija tenía un intelecto demasiado desarrollado para tales cachivaches! Y no era solo un decir, podía ver en la mirada aburrida de su hija que esos juguetes no le habían llenado demasiado.

— Annabeth, cielo—le llamo suavemente, mientras la niña volteaba un poco extrañada-aunque no sabía si le miraba así porque hace pocas horas le conocía o porque su padre no solía decirle de esa forma, esperaba lo primero- — ¿Tú no tienes otros juguetes?

La pequeña rápidamente negó con la cabeza, confirmando las sospechas de la diosa.

— ¡Increíble! —murmuro para sí, molesta— mi hija con tales cosas, ¡ella necesita un reto, algo que de verdad le entretenga!

Annabeth asintió con vehemencia; la diosa tenía sus dudas sobre que tanto comprendía su hija a esa tierna edad, más le gusto el hecho de que estuviera de acuerdo con ella. Se puso a hacer una lista mental del tipo de cosas que le daría para aumentar su intelecto, al menos por un par de minutos antes de que algo le interrumpiera.

Annabeth tiraba de su toga, queriendo preguntarle algo.

Atenea no estaba tan sorprendida de su interrupción, de hecho se alegraba que su hija aun no haya saltado a investigar el palacio sola-eso era enorme, no quería tener que buscarla por todo el lugar o peor, que saliera el Olimpo a investigar-se agacho un poco, mirando a la infante para ver que quería.

— ¿No volveré a ver a papá, verdad? —pregunto con un tono suave, casi indiferente; aunque en sus ojos parecía que eso le tocaba el alma más que cualquier otra cosa.

Atenea se sorprendió del nivel deductivo de su hija, ¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña podía haber sacado tal conclusión? Sin importar que fuera hija suya. Ella dudaba, podía decirle una simple mentira, ¿pero con qué propósito? Por cómo iba, en unos días surgiría la pregunta y así; pronto se daría cuenta que era una mentira y no tenía sentido elevar sus esperanzas tan brevemente-o burlarse de su inteligencia, según se viera-

— No Annabeth, no lo volverás a ver—le revelo bastante segura. No dudaba que cabía la posibilidad de que lo viera una vez regresara al mundo mortal, más eso no pasaría hasta dentro de mucho y la posibilidad era demasiado remota.

La niña bajo la mirada, sus ojos grises se volvieron aguados y gimoteaba levemente, era claro que iba a llorar y a diferencia de cualquier otra razón para un bebé, la de ella era completamente comprensible.

Aun así, Atenea no quería ver triste a su hija.

— ¿Qué te parece si jugamos algo que si sea un reto? —le propuso con una sonrisa; la niña aun parecía triste, más una chispa de emoción brillaba en sus ojos.

Atenea invoco un rompecabezas de quince piezas. Podía haber llamado uno de más, pero creía que por el momento era un buen reto para su hija.

La niña rápidamente se sentó frente al juego y se dispuso a completarlo, mientras la diosa con una sonrisa observaba sentada a su lado.

. . .

No todos tenían tanta suerte con los niños.

Hefestos quería tirar al suyo por la ventana.

Desde que se habían separado de Esperanza y entrado al palacio de Hefestos, el pequeño no paraba de llorar. Intento de todo; le mostro todas las maquinas que tenía, se incendio fuego así mismo, ¡hasta trato de darle el biberón que estaba en su habitación! No obstante, no parecía funcionar con el pequeño.

— ¡Se oye desde mi lado del palacio! ¿Qué sucede? —se quejo Afrodita, que recién aparecía con una pequeña al lado.

Aunque ninguno estaba de acuerdo con su matrimonio, debido a que estaban obligatoriamente casados vivían en el mismo palacio; sin embargo lo construyeron de tal forma que estuvieran lo más separadas posible del dominio de cada dios. No estaba seguro que por el metal es que resonaba en el otro lado o su esposa estaba exagerando.

Hefestos-que cargaba a Leo en un inútil intento de acallarlo-se volteo un momento para ver a su mujer. Estaba igual de despampanente que siempre; la única diferencia es que tenía a una niña pegada en su pierna derecha. La niña tenía un aire adorable a su alrededor, de piel caramelo y ojos de distintos colores; esta miraba con curiosidad tanto al dios como al niño.

No le extraño que su esposa no hiciera un esfuerzo por verse más maternal-la familia no era lo suyo precisamente, una suerte que no tuvieron que criar hijos-pero sí que la niña estuviera tan en calma. Leo estaba tan encariñado con su madre que al notar que se alejaron rompió a llorar. Sea el padre que tuviera la niña, no debía pasar tanto tiempo con ella como para lamentarse de no tenerlo cerca.

Afrodita rápidamente vio el problema, y puso una sonrisa empalagosa.

— Trae el pequeño acá, yo resolveré esto—decía mientras le quitaba al bebé de los brazos y se ponía a hacer caras— ¡Ay donde está el niño lindo, donde está el niño lindo! ¡Aquí esta, aquí esta!

El pequeño se le quedo mirando unos momentos, obviamente sorprendido por la integración de otra mujer; aunque al notar que esta no era su mamá siguió reanudo nuevamente su llanto.

Estuvieron así unos momentos; más bien unos pocos minutos antes de que Afrodita perdiera la paciencia.

— ¡Aghhh! —mascullo con rabia, depositando el bebé en el suelo— ¡Es imposible, inaudito! ¡¿Cómo no puede estar contento con mi presencia?! ¡Niñato maleducado! —se quejo, obviamente molesta por no poder acallar al bebé.

Mientras su esposo trataba de calmarla-e internamente lamentar que ella no estuviera casada con Ares; no valía que él pudiera estar con ella cuando era sexy y agradable y él tuviera todo lo malo-Piper se le acerco a Leo. Le miraba con curiosidad, sin romper a llorar curiosamente; quizás porque con la presencia instintiva de su mamá pudiera seguir calmada, o simplemente tenía una personalidad que pudiera mantenerse tranquila sin importar las circunstancias.

Piper no estaba apegado a su padre, muy pocas veces podía verlo durante el día; sin embargo cuando si lo hacía y ella lloraba, él normalmente le cantaba alguna canción de cuna.

— Duérmete mi niño, que tengo que hacer…—se puso a cantar Piper en tono bajo, empezando a tararear. Su padre solía variar en las canciones, aprendiéndoselas subconscientemente; aunque sin recordarlas del todo.

Leo en ese momento paró de llorar, viendo a la niña. Su madre también solía cantarle de vez en cuando; justamente esa era una de las canciones favoritas de Esperanza para lograr que el semidiós se durmiera. No era su madre, pero el oír algo conocido le hizo feliz, además de que la pequeña no cantaba mal. Leo empezó a aplaudir, incitándole a que siguiera.

Los dos dioses pararon de discutir-o mejor dicho, Afrodita su rabieta y su marido de persuadirla-para mirar a los dos niños. Piper seguía cantando y Leo sonreía por primera vez desde que llego.

— Bueno—decía Afrodita, con un deje de orgullo en su voz—yo diría que ahora si somos una familia.

Quizás ella no amara a su marido, y para Hefestos era más fácil construir un toro mecánico del tamaño de un edificio que destrozara todo a su paso que ser padre. Pero el tener a dos hermanos, aun si no era de sangre; sí que lo tenían.

. . .

Ellos no eran los únicos que deseaban algo parecido a una familia.

Hestia caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, aunque sin despegar la vista de Reyna. Las dos se encontraban en el humilde palacio de la diosa-ella no era amante de lo ostentoso, sin contar que ella pasaba su tiempo en el Olimpo o en algún lado del planeta, muy pocas veces tenía necesidad de ir al lugar donde residía-

Hestia se había llevado la habitación de Reyna-para que al menos, tuviera algo de familiaridad en el ostentoso templo en el Olimpo-; no dejaba de pensar en que podría inventarse Hylla para que su padre no se enojara, o si este le creería si dijera la verdad. Sabía que pensar en eso era completamente inútil puesto que nada podía hacer para ayudarla, sin embargo e encontraba nerviosa.

No solamente por ella.

¿Cómo iba a cuidar de una semidiosa? De todas las diosas vírgenes, ella era la única que nunca había estado cerca de niños. Atenea tenía a sus hijos, Artemisa cuidaba de las cazadoras-algunas eran muy pequeñas-¡Hasta Hera, que no tenía hijos semidioses, había criado a sus hijos! ¿Pero ella? Lo más cercano fue cuando cuido de sus hermanos en el estomago de su padre, y eso fue hace demasiados milenios.

Sin embargo, ahora era distinto. Iba a cuidar de esa niña que era prácticamente una bebé, educarla, vigilar de su bienestar, que fuera feliz. Ella era la diosa del hogar, la familia era lo más importante para ella; si alguien se preocupaba porque un niño creciera sano y con alegría, no era otra que ella.

— ¿Hestia? —le llamo la niña, haciendo que la diosa despertara del tumulto de pensamientos. Cuando reaparecieron allí, se presento con ella-usando su nombre real, no es como si pudiera averiguar lo que le dijo a su hermana-.

Habían retornado a la habitación de la semidiosa; ya le había enseñado todo lo pertinente-aunque estaba curiosa por el Olimpo, le había aclarado que se lo enseñaría luego, y solo a su lado-. Reyna veía por la ventana de su habitación, una que poseía un balcón; desde ahí se veía la ciudad de los dioses en todo su esplendor, aunque probablemente antes pudiera verse parte de la ciudad caribeña.

Aunque le había llamado, no despego su mirada de ahí hasta que pregunto.

— ¿Cuándo volveré con mi hermana?—pregunto mientras le veía con una latente curiosidad en esos inocentes ojos castaños, haciendo que se le provocara un nudo en la garganta a la diosa.

Aunque habían paseado por el palacio, no le había explicado el porqué estaban allí, mucho menos el decirle que el lugar que conoció toda su vida era uno al que nunca volvería, y mucho menos con su familia.

Hestia se acomodo al lado de Reyna-que estaba sentada en su cama-y protectoramente ponía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros acercándole para sí. La niña simplemente se acurruco con confianza, mirándole con curiosidad.

— Reyna…no es posible que pronto puedas reunirte con tu familia—no tenía la fuerza, su corazón no soportaba el darle la noticia que de ahora en adelante no se reencontraría con ellos. Le abrazo un poco más antes de verle a los ojos— pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante, yo seré tu familia.

Eso si era algo que podría cumplir. Ya odiaba el hecho de haber tenido que alejar a dos hermanas; no se enfocaría en convertir a esa niña en una máquina de matar, no, trataría con todas sus fuerzas que tuviera una infancia feliz.

Reyna le miraba sin comprender, ¿por qué no los vería? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Pero antes de que le diera tiempo de preguntar; la diosa levanto, como si hubiera oído algo incapaz para la semidiosa. La misma se levanto de la cama.

— Tenemos que irnos, reanudaran la reunión—dijo más para si que para Reyna, antes de voltearse a esta y sonreírle— vamos linda.

Reyna no sabía que pensar o sentir; lo único que sabía es que ella era la única que persona que tenía en ese momento. Con ese pensamiento, salto de la cama y tomo su mano, desaparecieron nuevamente.

**. . . **

Percy estaba teniendo el día más raro en su corta vida.

Y aunque no lo sabía, probablemente seguiría siendo el día más raro de su vida por un largo tiempo.

Primero habían tenido que dejar a su mamá-cosa que no le había gustado demasiado ya que digamos-luego había ido bajo el agua. Eso era genial, porque él adoraba el agua, también era genial que pudiera hablar con todas las criaturas bajo el agua y estás quisieran conocerle. Claro, no le había gustado Anfi-tenía un nombre más largo del que no se acordaba, y no pensaba decirle madrastra- Tri tampoco había sido muy agradable-su hermano mayor, que le había dicho enano; como venganza le dio un muy merecido sacado de lengua-.

Lo próximo en su agenda de lo extraño, fue una rara reunión.

— No te bajes de ahí—le susurro su papá-cosa que le seguía pareciendo rara, aunque no negaba que sentía cierta proximidad con él-. El dios le había sentado en sus piernas, con una mano en su espalda; esto quizá sería dulce de no ser porque en realidad solo quería asegurarse de que no se fuera-los primero cinco minutos que paso bajo el agua los paso viendo el palacio, mientras su padre lo buscaba como loco-. Podía notar como había muchos tronos, que pronto empezaron a llenarse.

Al lado de su padre estaba un señor con un traje, de barba veteada y con un olor a ozono tan fuerte que lo olería al otro lado de la habitación. Parada al lado del trono, se encontraba una niña de unos quizá siete u ocho años; a diferencia del hombre que parecía regio y formal, esta tenía una pinta crítica y rebelde, escrudiñando todo con molestia, o bien nerviosismo por como movía los ojos.

En el otro lado, estaba una mujer de cabello plateado y un vestido multicolor, con manchas parecidas a ojos. Esta tenía una sonrisa cómplice y susurraba a su oído apuntando a otros puestos. El chico-un bebé, un año menor que él-no tenía la pinta de captar todo lo que decía, cosa que al parecer ella o no notaba o no le importaba.

Había unos detalles curiosos que parecían escapársele a otros-quizás porque cada uno estaba concentrado en sus niños y viceversa, excepto su caso-. Percy pudo ver como un adolescente rubio de ojos azules agarraba un mini-él de una niña de doce años pelirroja, que rodo los ojos antes de sentarse en un trono plateado. Había una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos a juego que parecía crecer enredaderas por todo su asiento, ante la mirada atónita de una niñita rubia. Un hombre que parecía un cuarentón jugando al adolescente rebelde platicaba animadamente con una niña de quizás cinco años, podía oír desde allí como mencionaban espadas y peleas. También una mujer de cabello castaño que mantenía cerca de sí a una niña morena y de cabello negro, cuidando que esta no se acercara a una hoguera. Esta junto con el hombre en un asiento de piedra-algo tétrico que le recordaban a las películas donde aparecían funerarios, que tenía a una niña de más del doble de su edad que veía todo algo atemorizada-eran los únicos que no parecían tener un asiento personalizado.

Habían más niños, y todos estos tenían algo en común: al igual que él, no sabían dónde estaban o porque.

— ¿Así que estos son sus elegidos? —pregunto el hombre que olía a ozono, echando una mirada por toda la sala. Se detuvo especialmente en la niña de doce años.

— Yo escogeré a la mía cuando llegue el momento, pero permaneceré con mis cazadoras—decía mirando directamente hacia el adolescente rubio; el bebé que sostenía parecía querer ir con la niña, a lo que el mayor carcajeaba nervioso.

— ¿Ese es tu elegido, Hera? —se volteo para ver a la mujer cerca del fuego; su voz parecía contener horror al ver quién era. El pequeño rubio parecía confundido, mientras a mujer-Hera, aparentemente-afianzaba su agarre.

— Si, si lo es—decía con confianza y un poco de amenaza. La mujer de cabello castaño y ojos de fuego pareció agarrar a su propia niña, como si temiera por esta.

— ¡Basta! —bravo el hombre del traje, mientras leves hilillos de electricidad crepitaban por él y su voz resonaba en la sala. Instintivamente Percy se abrazo a su padre, algo temeroso; los otros niños hicieron lo mismo. El dios sin hacer caso a ellos, volvió a su aire calmado y formal— Muy bien, entonces ellos serán los niños que criaremos para ser nuestros elegidos.

Percy simplemente frunció el seño, ¿elegidos, elegidos de qué?

No sabía que alrededor de ese hecho, giraría su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoy jodidamente agotada.

He tenido una semana de mierda; muchos trabajos, exámenes, me pelee con mi mejor amiga, sigo algo enferma y mi madre está peor, por lo que he pasado buena parte del tiempo cuidando de ella. Quería trabajar este fin de semana, pero me he estado desahogando y descansando, porque en serio siento que me va a dar algo; pero sentía que si no terminaba al menos esto no me lo perdonaría.

Lamento que no apareciera una escena con Percy; pero no se me ocurría nada pertinente; lo mismo con Clarisse- que sí, efectivamente es ella-.

Espero les gustara, diría algo más pero en serio no tengo cabeza para eso.

Lira.


End file.
